I'm Coming Home (Tell The World)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: After the events of #250, Tony gets a call from Ziva.


**A/N: I'm not gonna talk about my thoughts behind #250, but I did love the interactions between Tony and Sr. This is a product of my feelings after that. It's probably kind of terrible since I haven't written a lot of NCIS in the past few months. But please leave some reviews and feedback. =)**

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, Junior," Anthony DiNozzo Sr. clapped his son on the back and pulled him into a hug.

"It's nothing, Dad," Tony said, smiling a little.

"It's not nothing, Tony. You don't know how much your approval means to me," Senior looked a little sad.

Tony nodded, "I get it, Dad. I really do. I'm happy for you, and I like Linda."

Senior nodded, "We'd better head back now. Check in every once in a while? Try not to shoot anyone else."

Tony laughed, "It's all a part of my job, Dad."

Senior put his hand on Tony's arm, "I worry about you, Junior."

Tony nodded. It was nice having his dad admit his feelings. A new step for them in a new chapter of Tony's life.

"Have a safe trip, Dad," Tony pulled his father into another hug, "Say good-bye to Linda for me."

Senior nodded and watched as Tony walked off.

The senior agent's felt felt heavy as he walked. Taylor had been right. His father and Linda really were in love. They had a comfortableness about then that Tony had never seen with any of his previous stepmothers.

In fact, Tony thought, the only other person he had ever seen Senior so at ease with had been his mother. Adrianna DiNozzo had brought out a side of Senior that had gone dormant in the decades after her death.

And now, Linda Turner had brought out that side again.

Tony brushed a hand through his hair, feeling a pit form in the bottom of his stomach.

It wasn't that he was worried that the marriage wouldn't work out. No, he was positive that this one would be that last.

His phone rang before he could think about what the feeling in his gut meant.

"DiNozzo," he answered, sliding into the driver's seat of his car.

"Hello, Tony," Ziva's soft voice startled Tony.

"Ziva!" he exclaimed, a broad grin spreading across his face.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she answered, "How are you? I am sorry it has been a few days since we last talked…I have been unreachable."

Tony sighed, "In more ways than you know, Ziva."

"Hmm?" she hummed into his ear, "What was that?"

Tony shook his head, forgetting she couldn't see him. He didn't want to fight with her, not when they only spoke a few times a week.

"Nothing, Z. Senior's in town," he said, smiling when he heard her laugh.

"What crime has he gotten himself twisted into this time?"

There was a shuffling on her end of the conversation, and Tony could imagine her curling up on the couch with a blanket and a mug of tea.

"Surprisingly, he's completely clean this time. He witnessed me shooting a suspect though," Tony frowned thinking about Sunday morning's events.

Ziva blew out a breath of air, "That must have been hard."

"He's coping," Tony laughed.

"Not for your father, Tony. For you," she sounded sympathetic and Tony could picture her sitting next to him and saying the same exact words. He forced back tears. Damn he missed her.

"I'm okay, Ziva. Actually, he had a reason for coming," Tony shook his head, unable to believe that his father was actually getting married. Again.

"And what was this reason?" Ziva asked.

"He found his…soul mate," Tony said the words slowly, thinking back to a time when Ziva had asked him if he believed in them.

From the silence on Ziva's side of the phone, Tony knew she was thinking about the same moment in their long history together.

"Soul mate?" she asked, and Tony could hear that she was skeptical. After all, this was Anthony DiNozzo Sr. they were talking about.

"Soul mate," he confirmed, "Linda Turner. My godmother. My mom's best friend."

"Oh!" Ziva gasped, "And you are okay with this?"

"I wasn't," Tony admitted, "But…we talked. And, I think my mom would be happy for them."

Ziva was quiet for a minute, "And you? Are you happy for him?"

She sounded like she already knew the answer, but wanted Tony to say it out loud.

Tony sighed, he knew that if he said anything less than what he was feeling she would know.

"I am, Ziva. I am happy for him," Tony paused, and considered his words carefully, "I just wish…."

'That it was you," she said so softly Tony wasn't even sure she had spoken.

But the line went quiet and Tony knew he had heard her right. He dropped his head to rest against the steering wheel.

"Tony?" Ziva's voice was soft.

"I'm here," he responded.

"I am sorry that you are alone,"

He let out a short, harsh laugh, "What makes you think I'm alone? I have…"

"Tim has Delilah, you have mentioned Ellie's husband. Your father is getting remarried," Ziva rattled off all of the coupled off people around him.

"if this is you trying to make me feel better, it's not working," Tony joked, feeling a lump form in his throat.

"No, that would not make you feel better. But…" Ziva trailed off.

Something in her voice caused Tony to perk up, "But, what?"

"But," Ziva said, "I can think of better things to say when I am on the plane."

Tony squinted, "On the…? Wait! Are you…? You're coming…back?"

"My plane leaves in four days," Ziva said, smile evident in her voice, "I was going to surprise you."

Tony grinned widen than he had in months, "You're coming home!"

"I can not wait to see you all again," Ziva sighed, "I've missed my family."

Tony didn't want to ask his next question, but he had to know, "Is it a round trip ticket?"

"No, Tony. It is one-way," Ziva laughed a little in his ear, "I am not the person I wish to be yet. But I do not see any reason for me to isolate myself. I believe I can finish finding myself with the help of my friends."

Tony let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, "Thank god."

"Tony? I have to go now. But I will see you soon, okay?"

"You got it, sweet cheeks. Email me your itinerary and I'll be waiting at the gate," Tony was sure she could hear the glee in his voice, but he didn't care.

Ziva laughed again, "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Z," Tony replied, hanging up his phone only after she clicked off first.

Starting up his car, Tony couldn't believe the turn his life had taken in the past few days. Almost a year after she had left, his soul mate was coming home.


End file.
